


🐰&🦊（腹肌篇）

by daybreak_2019



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreak_2019/pseuds/daybreak_2019
Summary: 小甜饼速打，🚗新手驾驶，难免颠簸，大家开心就好啦。
Kudos: 1





	🐰&🦊（腹肌篇）

三场梦秀结束后的罗渽民躺在床上，验收着西珍妮的观后感。  
突然有个小脑袋蹭进他怀里，左右摇摆后找到个舒服的姿势开始说话：“看什么呢？”说着还开始在罗渽民腹肌上乱摸。

本来打算矜持一点的罗渽民感觉自己的温度越来越高，简直要在被窝里蒸桑拿，某个罪魁祸首却一脸无辜地看着他，好闻的洗发水味道一直送到他鼻尖。  
他只好放下手机，把这只小狐狸提到和自己平视，好好拷问一番。

“干嘛呀？”正在享受的黄仁俊突然被制止，颇有些恋恋不舍地问。  
“你看起来很享受嘛。”罗渽民一脸坏笑。  
“谁，谁，谁享受了？我那是替西珍妮看看你这个腹肌真不真！”  
眼前这个人一脸傲娇，嘟嘟囔囔地表示着不满，亲吻是水到渠成的事情。

黄仁俊舌头软软的，但是接吻这件事上却格外有力，一直和罗渽民周旋，勾引着罗渽民更深入些。本来体谅演唱会三天大家都很累，想着蜻蜓点水就早些休息的罗渽民，在黄仁俊的攻势下决定不做人了，一定要让黄仁俊见识一下自己的腹肌不是白练的。  
听说人在渴睡的时候【性】欲更强，演出太累的黄仁俊今天格外敏感，罗渽民几下亲吻就开始泥泞，磨蹭着让罗渽民快点进来。罗渽民看着小狐狸在自己面前摇着尾巴，尽力保持着理智，还是先慢慢做了扩张活动，才把欲望缓缓塞进因为排练演唱会很久没进的地方。一寸一寸地，感受着黄仁俊温润的包围。

“啊好大…啊…啊太大了啊…”黄仁俊带着哭声的呻吟被罗渽民吞进嘴里，这些话根本就是催化剂，小罗渽民直接又大了一圈，身下动作更猛烈了。

初期的不适被密密麻麻的电流感代替，黄仁俊感觉每个细胞都在叫嚣有多爽。黄仁俊心想，罗渽民确实是举了铁，现在每次撞击都比之前做的时候更深更大力，感觉整个人都要被贯穿了，罗渽民还偏偏每次碾着他的敏感点而过。看着汗水在罗渽民的腹肌上闪闪发亮，那些肌肉比演唱会见到的更紧绷些，视觉和触觉的双重享受让他更加沸腾，在百十次冲撞后和罗渽民一起释放了出来。  
黄仁俊被抱着洗完澡后两个人又在黑暗里说了很久心里话，最后罗渽民一改刚才床上的雄姿撒娇说，今天就一起睡吧，别回你房间了。黄仁俊本来想拒绝，后来还是舍不得就没走。

哎我终究还是馋他的身子，黄仁俊闭了眼，摸着罗渽民的腹肌安然睡去。


End file.
